Surface mounting of electrical components on circuit substrates using pick and place equipment is very cost effective in the manufacture of circuits. Applying this technique to magnetic components has been difficult because of the irregularities of the outer surface of this component which lower the efficiency of the vacuum pick up devices of the pick and place equipment since no suitable pick up surface is provided. These irregularities are due in part to the construction of the magnetic component since it is an assembly of windings, bobbins, core members and two spring clip devices to secure the two core members together.
This amalgam of parts also limits the structural integrity of the magnetic component making the component prone to fall apart if the circuit board is roughly or frequently handled. While this may in some instances be cured by potting the magnetic component such a solution is not always desirable.